halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword
The Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword, known more commonly as the Energy Sword, is a close quarters melee weapon. Favored by Sangheili, this energy weapon is more dangerous than its ceremonial nature implies. The loser was executed by energy sword. Technical Specifications The Energy Sword's plasma is held into a blade-like form by small magnetic-field generators built into the handle mechanism. This technology is found in all of the Covenant plasma weapons. In Halo: Combat Evolved, if the wielder drops the weapon, a fail-safe activates, deactivating the magnetic field without first dispensing the plasma, consuming the handle and destroying the weapon. In Halo 2, a similar fail-safe is active when not wielding the weapon directly. The handle must be under pressure from the handler to be activated, so the weapon can be stored. Note, that the weapon when used properlly is one of the deadliest in the game, it goes straight through armour so be carefull when you encounter an Elite that is carrying it It has a charge of 100 battery units in single player. Varying amounts of energy are used up when killing various foes (e.g. Flood Combat Form: three units). However normal swipes that merely harm the foe do not consume power; you have to kill the foe to consume power. Therefore it may be prudent to hurt a foe until he nears death and finish off with a weapon that has more readily-available ammunition. Around 10 energy is used by killing a normal opponent, but only 2.5 energy is used when killing Flood with it. Killing Infection Forms does not use any battery power. In multiplayer on Halo 2, there is no limit on the amount of energy the Energy Sword can use before running out. However, like all other "power" weapons, there is always only one Energy Sword on the map in all standard game types. In Halo 3 there is a limit on the amount of energy. Cultural Significance The Energy Sword holds a high significance in Sangheili culture. Only high ranking Elites are permitted to wield an Energy Sword (however, in the Halo 3 level Floodgate, the first Elite Major that you come across also has one with him). Sangheili culture even allows an Elite with great sword skills to mate with any female he chooses, but they may not marry. This is to ensure that the 'Swordsman' genes are passed to as many offspring as possible. Variations In Halo: Combat Evolved the Energy Sword has a cyan glow, has a far less defined edge and makes a dull clunk when striking something or someone. It is only used by Stealth Elites and Zealots. The player cannot use the energy sword in Halo: Combat Evolved, because once a Zealot is defeated the energy sword will activate a fail-safe and disintegrate. In Halo 2 the energy sword is blue and somewhat purple. It is only used by higher-ranking Elites. In Halo 3 the sword has more of a light cyan tinge similar to its appearance in Halo: Combat Evolved but still has a tint of purple near the handle. It also has an angle near the handle, whereas in the two previous games it was curved. The Sword has a limited battery supply in multiplayer, and more time is needed to draw it. Tactics Advantages The Energy Sword is one of the most powerful weapons in Halo 2 and Halo 3. A single lunge will kill even a fully Shielded Spartan or Covenant Elite. An over-shielded enemy can take two lunges to kill. In Halo 2 it is also one of the very few weapons that can dismember the bodies of dead Combat Forms, preventing their revival by Infection Forms. Doing this, however, will still take up energy. In Halo 3, a melee will dismember unshielded Flood Combat Forms. In Multiplayer for 3, the lunge is shorter. Normally (but not if your opponent makes an evasive move), the lunge will connect and will eviscerate your opponent. A normal swing of the sword can deplete 1 and 2/5's of the shielding. This is enough to eliminate a normal shield, and your health. The amount of damage can be increased if you jump, run, do a lunge, do a jumping lunge, do a melee, lunging melee, etc; but can be blocked by parrying with a melee when the opponent makes a lunge, causing the loss of your shields, but not actually killing you. The sword can also parry melees with appropriate timing. This is most common with other swords, but there is video evidence of a sword parrying a hammer strike . The primary fire button initiates a lunge when the crosshair goes red or a swipe if it is not, and the melee button initiates a fast melee. Bungie Weekly Update: 7/20/07 Disadvantages The Energy Sword is only a close quarters weapon, meaning that it is completely useless past close range. A skilled player can defeat a sword wielder with low-power weapons like the SMG or M6C Magnum by staying out of range. Another disadvantage is that the Energy Sword, like other Covenant Weapons, has a battery, requiring the player to drop the weapon once the battery is used up. Although the handle can be used as a club, the energy sword's combat effectiveness is minimal when its energy runs out. Energy Swords also show through Active Camouflage, making it harder to be stealthy. However, in Campaign, the sword seemingly cannot be seen by enemies through Active Camouflage. Perhaps if they do see it they think the player is a camouflaged elite(this is unlikely, as in Uprising you can camouflage yourself and still be sneaky around Brutes with the energy sword, despite the fact that Brutes on that level will attack Elites on sight). But, in Halo 3, the sword is completely invisible if you too are invisible. Advanced Tactics Dodging Sword Lunges It is possible to dodge a blow from the Covenant Energy Sword. To do this, one must move quickly to the right (when facing the lunging opponent), towards the hand which does not hold the sword. Conversely, to prevent your target from dodging your lunge, simply jump; jumping reduces all chances of missing or being dodged by an opponent. Also, in Halo 3, if you find yourself facing an opponent with a sword you can block it with your sword. Infinite Energy In Halo 2, it is possible to have an infinite amount of energy in the sword in campaign. All you have to do is empty all of the energy of the sword before completing a level. When you cross over to the next level you'll still have your empty energy sword, but it acts like a normal one. And when you cloak you can see an outline of the sword. Its great for Oracle. Just remember to have an empty sword by the end of The Arbiter, Delta Halo, or Outskirts. Parrying In Halo 3, it is possible to "knock" someone's sword lunge away with your own sword. If you pull the right trigger right before the other person makes contact, a sort of "lightsaber clang" is produced, and you don't die, but you do lose a third of your shield, however when you get down to no shields, a sword clash will not effect you. Be careful though; they can lunge back at you and kill you. This is sometimes known as "Fencing" and can be a game, first to die loses. A useful tactic to use in sword-on-sword fight, once you parry, move back out of range and you can trick the opponent into swinging and then move back into lunge distance and kill them. Jumping This tactic can make the energy sword more fearsome. Jump and point your reticle down, waiting until it turns red to lunge. This tactic makes it harder for your enemy to track you with their reticle, and thus you are more likely to win in a sword fight. Surprising attack Put it away when you are crossing open grounds. If an opponent sees you approaching with an Energy Sword, they will usually shoot you down before you can come into range. Switch to another weapon and use surprising lunge attacks. Halo 3: The Official Guide Sword lunging vs melee If you melee with the sword instead of pressing '' R '' you can kill the player faster. Meleeing, then lunging is very hard to block, unless done at close range where two melees would win easily. Meleeing and then lunging is much faster then lunging twice; keep that in mind when playing Rumble pit. But caution, melee range with the sword is shorter than the lunge distance. Dual wielding The energy sword is non-dual wieldable in every Halo game, but physically it is possible to dual with two swords at once in the accepted canon. In the Halo Graphic Novel, Rtas 'Vadum and Kusovai dual wield swords while in a training exercise. Due to a render seen in the early Brute ViDoc released by Bungie, it was conjectured that the Energy Sword would be a dual-wieldable item in Halo 3, but this has since proven to be false. In concept art of Halo Wars, an Elite is seen dual wielding energy swords. A demo shows that this is possible in the final version of the game. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans (Halo 2 and Halo 3) *Flood Combat Form (Human) Halo 2 and Halo 3 *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Halo 2 and Halo 3 Trivia *The Energy Sword can be found as early as on the Cairo Station level when you encounter multiple Ultra Elites and a Zealot is also present. If you come close to them the Ultras will pull out their swords, however you only encounter these Elites if you are playing on Legendary difficulty. *As The Arbiter, when you have a drained Energy Sword (0% charge) and use active camouflage you will see a camouflaged outline of the blade despite the blade not actually existing. *If you swing the sword immediately after switching to it, it will have a misty blue color over it for a few seconds. This is not normally visible, as the animation causes the sword to go off-screen during activation. *In Halo 2 and Halo 3 there are Covenant glyphs on the handle of the Energy Sword. *While the sword was unaffected by the active camouflage in Halo 2, in Halo 3 it takes full advantage of invisibility. *In Halo 2, there is a glitch that allows you to cancel out the sword lunge. It's well known as "sword cancelling". It can be done by pressing the 'X' button immediately after pressing the right trigger or the 'B' button, while targeting an enemy. It causes you to lunge without causing damage to the enemy, and can be used to get to a location too high to jump to. Using this glitch, people will do use a technique known as "butterflying" where one person stands on top of the other, jumps and the bottom person constantly sword cancels on the jumping person. Done right, this can be used like super jump while glitching. The sword cancel is possible in Halo 3 by pressing the 'Y' button while lunging. *In the popular machinima series Red vs. Blue, the Energy Sword is portrayed as a "key" that will help the gang along in their quest to save the Alien race. As Caboose conjectures, "Maybe it's a key all the time and when you stick it in people, it unlocks their death." *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Energy Swords (which were then called 'Plasma Swords') had a different appearance, the two thin blades of the sword were surrounded by a bright, light blue glow. One could only see the two thin blades if they looked very closely. Also, the sword cannot be retrieved from a fallen Elite, as the failsafe feature of the sword kicks in almost immediately after it is dropped. *There is a glitch on the level Arbiter if you use up your energy sword's charge and keep it with you it will have an unlimited charge in The Oracle. Though you cannot see the sword's blade it does flash when you take it out. A similar effect can be used in moving from Delta Halo to Regret. *In Halo 3 the Energy Sword's blade does not cast a shadow. *In Halo: CE, the arm of the elite that wielded the sword will be missing from the elbow down (Xbox only). *In Halo 3, Energy Swords placed underwater are invisible unless viewed from underwater as well. *sword lunging a jackal will not kill it first time *In Halo 3 it is possible to find an energy sword on Sierra 117 but only on legendary and only single player campaign. To get it, make the arbiter fight in the area where there are sleeping grunts, until he gets overwhelmed by enemies, he should drop his carbine and an energy sword. It has 10 or 5 power left, enough to kill a few brutes. *The sword is an honor to wield by elites, and this is why no other covenant alien is seen wielding it. *The Energy sword is native to Sanghelios, the Sangheili homeworld. References Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Weapons